


rainy love

by dottie tumblr drabbles (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Dick Grayson, i used both of the prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie%20tumblr%20drabbles
Summary: LIATHGRAY ASKED:66 or 91 for dickroy... thank you for feeding my starved soul with this excellent dickroy content by the by 🥺🥺(66. "Go big or go home.")(91. "I'm not kissing you in the rain! We'll catch our death!")
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Kudos: 26





	rainy love

**Author's Note:**

> dkjsfhsdhfjak tysm for the prompt <3 I’m really happy to hear you’re liking them!!! also I managed to squeeze both prompts in but I did kinda change the wording of one

It’s their first anniversary, and they’re spending it inside the Tower. Dick has some busted ribs from a mission that almost ended really badly, and as such, their reservations have been postponed for another day. He thinks they’ll just lay in bed, talking and maybe fooling around, and it’ll be fun in its own way. 

Definitely the better option when he’s injured like this.

And anyway, it’s raining outside. Better to be inside for sure.

But it seems that Roy has other plans.

“Why,” Dick complains, shuffling two step away from the door. The air is nice and fresh, the temperature not too hot or too cold, and a nice breeze coming through. If it were any other day, he’d be enjoying this. 

Roy reaches out and tangles their fingers together, saying, “Just trust me, baby.”

And Dick does—he trusts Roy with his life, his heart, his everything—so he doesn’t protest and lets Roy lead him out into the rain. Just as he’s starting to regret not wearing any shoes, the wet grass tickling obnoxiously, Roy pauses and turns to face him. 

Then he says, “Kiss me.”

And Dick says, “I am _not_ kissing you in the rain. We’ll catch our death!”

“Alfred-ism,” Roy points out, tugging teasingly on Dick’s shirt. “And anyway, I’m trying to romance you, you know. Can you go along with me, please?”

He’s so earnest, Dick has to grin at him, even though the rain is well and truly going to soak them if they stay out any longer. “I dunno, let’s see.”

Roy’s hands come up to cup Dick’s cheeks, Dick’s hands falling to Roy’s sides, and Dick doesn’t try and tease him by pulling away at the last second.They kiss, their mouths meeting in a familiar motion, time slipping by as Roy tugs on his hair, and he gasps, and Roy opens his mouth too, and—

Dick pulls away to breathe, but goes right back in, eventually trailing kisses down Roy’s chin. 

“So?” He asks, breathing a little harshly. Droplets of water are running down his face and Dick watches one avidly as it goes over Roy’s cheekbone.

Biting his lip, Dick asks, “So what?”

“How was it?”

Dick laughs. “I’m pretty sure you know by now how much I love kissing you. But if you mean the anniversary present, then yes, it was very romantic.”

Roy tells him seriously, “Go big or go home, you know how it is.” He cracks a grin as soon as the last word is out, and wipes rain off his forehead. 

It’s hard to look away from him. Still, he asks, “ _Can_ we go home now?”

Roy nods. And then, before Dick can take even one step, he scoops him up into his arms. He walks back quickly, somehow not jostling Dick too much.

“Oh my god, you’re insufferable,” Dick complains, unbearably pleased. 

Roy pauses to peck Dick’s forehead. “You know it, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/615084054844407808/p-66-or-91-for-dickroy-thank-you-for-feeding)
> 
> if you liked this, please consider leaving a comment and letting me know what you think! <3


End file.
